Choices
by Viky16melendez
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN ¿Qué pasa si los dos hermanos mayores Pevensie llegaran a estar en Narnia? ¿Y si estaban en el Viajero del Alba, cuando Edmund, Lucy y Eustace llegaron? Bueno, no más "qué pasaría si", porque de esto trata de la historia...
1. Talking

**Choices:**

_Bueno chic s esta es una traducción NO soy dueña de la historia la autora de esta es _ **WondaGal**_la historia es en inglés y se titula de la misma manera, también he de agregar que NO soy dueña de Las crónicas de narnia… Sin más que agregar disfruten._

_**(N.A WondaGal:**_ _**¿Qué pasa si los dos hermanos mayores Pevensie llegaran a estar en Narnia? ¿Y si estaban en el Viajero del Alba, cuando Edmund, Lucy y Eustace llegaron? Bueno, no más "qué pasaría si", porque de esto trata de la historia. Descargo de responsabilidad es evidente. Disfrute!)**_

_**Talking**_

**(Susan-POV)**

Era el día de la coronación de Caspian. Mis hermanos-Peter, Edmund, Lucy y yo había ayudado recientemente a derrotar a su tío Miraz, que había tomado el trono de Caspian y tomado a Narnia.

Así que, ahora mis hermanos y yo estábamos preparando para irnos. Peter, Edmund y Lucy estaban en el castillo, en alguna parte. Estaba a punto de reunirme con ellos, cuando el Gran León, el propio Aslan se acercó a mi lado.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo y Peter?" ,me preguntó.

"Por supuesto, voy a buscar a Peter," le contesté que me fui a buscar a mi hermano mayor.

Volví con Peter y Aslan me habló: "Puedo ver que volver a su mundo y nunca volver a Narnia te romperá el corazón, querida, así que te voy a dar una opción. Si lo desea, puede permanecer en Narnia. tu también Peter todavía tienes que aprender una lección ".

"Tengo?" Preguntó Peter.

Aslan se volvió a Peter: "Sí, y esa lección es cómo amar a alguien que no sea tu familia, pero tenga en cuenta Peter, que esta lección es opcional y, si así lo desea, le puede irse con Edmund y Lucy."

"Yo me quedo", le contesté.

"Lo haré así", Peter respondió.

"entonces hagamoslo," contestó Aslan.

"¿Veremos alguna vez a ver Edmund y Lucy de nuevo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, en algún momento, muy pronto," Aslan respondió, "y ellos también tendrán la opción de quedarse aquí."

Aslan nos dejó solos con nuestros pensamientos. Peter se dirigió a algún lugar y Caspian me encontró.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" , se preguntó.

"Sólo sumida en mis pensamientos", le contesté.

"Ya veo."

"Caspian?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que me voy a quedar aquí, en Narnia, contigo?"

"Me harías inmensamente feliz, pero ambos sabemos que debes volver a tu mundo."

"Caspian, yo no voy a volver a mi mundo. Aslan me dio la opción de quedarse y elegí quedarme aquí y vivir mi vida contigo."

Caspian se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de shock. De repente, sonrió. "En ese caso, puedo decir esto, Te amo Susan," me dijo.

"Te amo Caspian", le contesté.

Caspian me dio un beso y le devolvió el beso. Fue un beso de deseo, la pasión y lo más importante, el amor. Nos separamos y miramos el uno al otro.

Pronto nos fuimos interrumpidos por Reepicheep.

"Perdone la intrusión, Majestades, pero su presencia es solicitada en la plaza del pueblo", nos dijo.

"¿Vamos?" Caspian preguntó mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

"vamos",respondí.

Tomé su mano y Reepicheep nos llevaron a la plaza del pueblo y en la plataforma. Caspian comenzó a hablar,

"Narnia pertenece a los narnianos, tal como lo hace el hombre. Cualquier Telmarino que deseen quedarse a vivir en paz, pueden hacerlo, pero para aquellos de ustedes que no lo deseen, Aslan le puede devolver la lugar de nuestros antepasados."

"Han pasado años desde que hemos estado en Telmar," respondió un hombre Telmarino.

"No nos estamos refiriendo a Telmar," Aslan respondió: "Sus antepasados fueron marineros bandidos, se instalaron en una isla. Allí encontraron un túnel raro que los llevó a Narnia. El mismo mundo que nuestros reyes y reinas viven. "Hubo murmullos entre la multitud. Aslan sopló sobre el árbol detrás de nosotros y este se movio hasta tener un agujero en su tronco.

"Voy a ir," un hombre habló. Fue ex general de Miraz, "Voy a aceptar la oferta."

Él caminó hacia adelante como otra mujer habló: "Así lo haremos." Esta vez dijo la tía de Caspian. Ella sostuvo su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos y su padre estaba a su lado mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

"Por haber hablado primero, su futuro en ese mundo será bueno", respondió Aslan. Sopló sobre ellos y caminaron a través del árbol. La multitud se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no nos está llevando a la muerte?" exclamo un Telmarino escéptico.

"Señor, si le sirve de consuelo, tomare once ratones y cruzaremos sin demora" Reepicheep respondió mientras sacaba su espada, y se inclinó ante Aslan.

"No, noble ratón, si pasas por esa puerta, no hay vuelta atrás y te necesitan aquí" Aslan respondió, "pero estoy seguro que el rey Edmund y Lucy Reina no le importaría pasar por la puerta."

"Nosotros? Pero, ¿qué pasa con Peter y Susan?" Preguntó Lucy.

"Su hermano y hermana mayor ha decidido quedarse aquí permanentemente, querida, pero no se preocupe por usted y Edmund volverá muy pronto", respondió Aslan. Lucy parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Edmund estaba molesto, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Mis dos hermanos pequeños se acercaron a Peter y a mi, que ahora estaban de pie al lado de Caspian.

"Antes de decir adiós, tengo algo que decir", anunció Peter. La multitud fija su atención en él, y él continuó: "Se dice que el gran rey gobierna al lado de la gran reina, que es mi hermana. Como Narnianos saben que soy el gran rey, pero no puedo serlo por más tiempo" Hubo exclamaciones de parte del pueblo, Peter continuó: "Voy a seguir siendo el Rey Peter el Magnífico, pero ya no el Gran Rey. Así que paso el título de Gran Rey a Caspian, que realmente merece el título más que yo." Peter le dijo a su espada fuera de su cinturón y continuó, "Se dice que el Gran Rey ejerce esta espada, que se llama Rhindon y, como ya no estoy Gran Rey, le doy Rhindon al nuevo Gran Rey, el Rey Caspian. Así he aquí, Gran Rey Caspian de Narnia! "

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando Caspian tomó la espada de la mano de Peter.

Cuando la multitud se calmó. Edmund habló con Peter y yo "Así que no vienen con nosotros?" , se preguntó.

"Elegimos esto Ed," le dije, "Peter todavía tiene que aprender una lección y no quiero dejar a Caspian". Le besé la mejilla de Caspian y el público se quedó asombrado.

"Estoy seguro de que cuando sea mayor, lo entenderé", susurró Lucy, sin saber que el resto de nosotros la podía oír.

"Voy a extrañar tanto a usted," Yo les dije mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

"No te preocupes tanto Lu, Aslan predice que vamos a vernos pronto" Peter dijo Lucy mientras la abrazaba. Edmund y Peter se dieron la mano, pero en el último segundo Edmund cambió de opinión y se abrazó a Peter.

"Pete, que quería decirme algo durante el duelo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad", le dijo Edmund.

"Yo quería decir, que siempre has estado allí y yo nunca lo reconocido, por eso lo siento Ed," Peter le ha dijo Edmund.

"Estás perdonado Pete," contestó Edmund.

Edmund y Lucy ambos se despidieron de Caspian y todos nuestros amigos en Narnia y luego a la cruzaron a través del portal.

Peter, Caspian y yo nos quedamos allí por un tiempo. La imagen de la despedida nos atormentan.

"Sus Majestades?" Preguntó Aslan. Todos nos volvimos a mirarlo. "Hay mucho por hacer", nos dijo: "Vengan, vamos a hablar de ello en el castillo."

Seguimos Aslan en el castillo y en la sala del trono

"Estoy seguro de que tiene planes e ideas para Narnia, ¿verdad, Caspian?" Preguntó Aslan.

"Sí, y la primera es la construcción de un buque, que voy a utilizar para encontrar los siete Lores perdidos de la corte de mi padre. Yo también planificar la reconstrucción de Cair Paravel, mudarnos allí y hacerla capital de Narnia", respondió Caspian.

"Tenemos que empezar a reunir un equipo para construir el barco y ayudar a navegar en el," sugerí.

"Susan tienes toda la razón", me dijo Caspian.

"Caspian, ¿te importa si voy bien?" Preguntó Peter.

"No, en absoluto", respondió Caspian, "Susan te uniría a nosotros?"

"Por supuesto", le contesté.

"Entonces está decidido. Necesitamos un regente aquí para ver el reino", nos dijo Caspian.

"¿Puedo sugerir Vendaval?" Pedro le preguntó: "Él es sabio y sabe lo que está haciendo. Él también tiene un gran respeto por nosotros y Narnia."

"El trabajo es suyo", respondió Caspian.

"Bueno, voy a dejar a Sus Majestades. Ah, y Gran Rey Caspian, usted recibirá su título después de que viaje hacia el este," Aslan respondió mientras salía.

"Tenemos que enviar a alguien para que los voluntarios de la ciudad puedan unirse a nuestro equipo", respondió Caspian.

"seria mas oficial si vas tu mismo", le dijo Peter.

"Vamos a tener que llevar a algunos arqueros, por si acaso", les dije.

"Voy a ir y buscare una trpulacion, ya tengo un capitán en mente" Caspian nos dijo, "Susan reúnete con nueve arqueros. Peter, busca los mapas de Narnia y lo que se encuentra al este de la misma."

Pedro se dirigió a la biblioteca; Caspian fue a buscar su caballo, Destrier, para ir a la ciudad, y me fui a recoger los arqueros a los campos de entrenamiento.

Llegué a los campos de entrenamiento y encontré los arqueros ya estaban afuera de la práctica.

"Buenos días!" Llamé.

Los arqueros se sorprendieron al verme. Todos se arrodillaron ante mí.

"Levántate, nobles arqueros de Narnia", les dijo, "Yo he venido para reunir arqueros para el viaje de Gran Rey Caspian hacia el este. Estoy en la necesidad de nueve de ellos."

Efectivamente nueve arqueros se adelantaron. Me dieron sus nombres y yo los escribí en un pedazo de pergamino. Me dirigí a la sala común. Allí me encontré con Peter. Los mapas que había traído estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

Caspian regresó con un pedazo de pergamino con los nombres de la gente que quería estar en la tripulación del buque.

"Así que, navegamos hacia el este", nos dijo Caspian.

"Tenemos que salir pronto, por lo que se siguen con vida los siete del Señores de Caspian Noveno, y no van a sobrevivir lejos de la civilización por mucho tiempo," le dije a Peter y Caspian.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Su," Peter les dijo: "pero antes de empezar la construcción de la nave, mejor. ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?"

"¿Qué tal si la llamamos El Viajero del Alba? Después de todo estamos navegando hacia el este, donde nace el sol", sugirió Caspian.

"Buena idea, Caspian", respondió Peter.

Le dije a un sirviente que fuera a buscar al arquitecto real, Red. Red era un cervato con un deseo grande de construir cosas. Con su ayuda éramos capaces de terminar de construir el barco en unas dos meras semanas.

El día que nos marcharíamos llego.

Caspian ya había finalizado Vendaval iba a ser el regente en nuestra ausencia, ahora él y Peter estaban cargando los suministros en el Viajero del Alba, mientras yo estaba en la cubierta mirando las olas del mar del Este. Me preguntaba cuándo veríamos Edmund y Lucy de nuevo.

Zarpamos hacia el este. Vi las olas del océano rozando cerca. Caspian llegó a mi lado, junto con otro hombre.

"Susan, me gustaría que conocieras el capitán del barco y mi amigo, el Señor Drinian," Caspian me presentó al capitán.

"Encantado de conocerle Su Majestad", me dijo.

"Del mismo modo, el capitán", le contesté.

"Susan, ven a echar otro vistazo a los mapas," me dijo Caspian.

Nos dirigimos a la sala principal de la cabina. Había una puerta a la derecha de la habitación y uno en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Uno de ellos llevaba a la habitación de Caspian y Peter, mientras que el otro llevó a mi habitación.

En la mesa en la sala principal estaba un mapa de las tierras de Narnia.

"Yo ya he preguntado a Peter y él no lo sabe, así que me estoy preguntando. ¿Sabes lo que hay más allá de las Islas solitarias?" Preguntó Caspian.

"No, nadie, ni siquiera en la Edad de Oro de Narnia navegaron bastante lejos al este para saber qué hay más allá de las Islas solitarias", le contesté.

"Bueno, vamos a ser los primeros en describirlo entonces ¿no es así?" Caspian respondió.

"Ciertamente lo haremos", le contesté.

_**(N.A **_**WondaGal**_**: El próximo capítulo tendrá Lucy y Edmund. Por favor dejen comentarios Por favor.)**_

_**Holaaaa! Y¿? les ha gustado la tradición¿? La odian¿? Quiero saber que les parece si debo seguirla si paro¿? Es importante saber sus opiniones asi que por favor denme respuestas….**_

_**Un beso y estaré esperando a ver que me dicen…..**_

_**Viky ;D**_


	2. Return

**Choices:**

_Bueno chic s esta es una traducción NO soy dueña de la historia la autora de esta es _ **WondaGal**_la historia es en inglés y se titula de la misma manera, también he de agregar que NO soy dueña de Las crónicas de narnia… y les cuento que mi querida amiga _**carolittle **_será mi beta y por tal motivo AMBAS les traemos esta maravillosa historia… sin más que disfruten._

_**Volver**_

_**(Lucy-POV)**_

Habían pasado dos meses, Edmund y yo vivíamos con nuestra tía, tío y primo Eustace, mientras que nuestros padres estaban en Estados Unidos. Estábamos actualmente en el cuarto de Eustace.

Miré hacia arriba y vi la pintura de un barco. Edmund notó este barco también. "Lucy, ¿has visto esta nave antes?" -me preguntó.

"Sí" -le contesté- "Es muy Narnia. ¿No es así?"

"Había una vez dos huérfanos que desperdician su tiempo, creyendo en cuentos infantiles de Narnia" -la molesta voz de Eustace habló desde la puerta. Él entró y se sentó en la cama- "No entiendo qué tiene de especial esa pintura. Creo que es horrible."

"Mira Edmund, parece que el agua se está moviendo" -exclamé

"¡Que ridículo! Mira, esto es lo que sucede cuando tu lees todos esos cuentos de hadas en lugar de los hechos históricos" -alegó Eustace.

"Había una vez un niño llamado Eustace, que sabía muchos hechos que inútiles fueron" -sonrió Edmund. Miré a la pintura de nuevo y sentí que algo me rociaba y salía de ella.

"¡Edmund la pintura!" -Exclamé. Edmund cerró la puerta de la habitación y el agua comenzó a derramarse de la pintura.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -Preguntó Eustace.

"¡Edmund eso es todo! Estamos siendo llamados de vuelta" -le dije a Edmund.

"Voy a romper esa cosa" -Eustace respondió mientras tomaba la pintura de la pared.

Edmund lo detuvo y la pintura cayó bajo el agua. Pronto nos sumergimos y nadamos a la superficie. Vi un gran barco y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

"Edmund" -Grité.

Nos trasladamos a un lado justo a tiempo. De repente sentí que alguien me agarra. Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con el amor de mi hermana.

"Caspian" -Lo saludé. Yo estaba feliz de verlo.

"Lucy"- me correspondió al saludo. Subimos la cubierta del barco, a Edmund, a Eustace y a mí nos dieron toallas para secarnos. Escuché Caspian hablando con alguien.

"¡Me has dado un susto de muerte saltando del barco de esa manera!" -una voz femenina le dijo.

"Lo siento, Susan" -respondió Caspian. ¿Susan estaba en el barco también?

"¿Estás bien Caspian?" -preguntó una voz masculina.

"Estoy bien Peter" -respondió Caspian. ¿Peter estaba aquí también?

Miré a mis hermanos, mientras ellos se dieron la vuelta para mirarme y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Lu?, ¿Ed?" -Preguntó Peter.

"Pero, por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas a alguien más?" -Edmund respondió descaradamente.

Susan se echó a reír cuando ella y Peter nos abrazaron a los dos. Me sentí bien al abrazar a mis hermanos mayores

Miré a Eustace, que estaba acostado en el piso, Reepicheep le estaba reviviendo.

"¡Quítenme está sucia criatura de encima!" -Eustace lloriqueó.

"Sólo estaba tratando de expulsar el agua de sus pulmones, señor" -respondió Reepicheep.

"¡Reepicheep!" -Llame.

"Su Majestad" -me saludó mientras sostenía su espada sobre su corazón e hizo una reverencia.

"¿La rata... habla?" -Eustace preguntó

"En realidad, hacer que se calle es el verdadero problema" -respondió Caspian mientras reía. La tripulación, Edmund, Peter, Susan y yo nos reímos con él. La risa se calmó y Eustace se volvió hacia Susan y Peter.

"Ellos están aquí, pero se supone que están muertos. Murieron en un choque de trenes" -respondió Eustace.

"Estamos muy vivo inútil" -Peter les dijo, utilizando el apodo de Edmund le había dado Eustace hace muchos años.

"Ahora, ¡¿alguien dígame, donde rayos estoy?!"- Gritó Eustace.

"Usted está en el viajero del alba, el mejor barco de la armada de Narnia" -Távros el Minotauro respondió. Eustace se desmayó ante la mera visión de él y Távros miró Caspian- "¿Fue algo que dije?"

Caspian, Susan, Peter y el resto de la tripulación se rieron de su ignorancia.

"He aquí nuestros náufragos, Edmund el Justo y Lucy la Valiente, el Rey y la Reina de Narnia" -anunció Caspio.

Hubo aplausos a nuestro alrededor mientras nos dirigíamos a la cabina real.

"Lucy va a compartir una habitación conmigo y Edmund puede quedarse con Peter y Caspian"- Susan nos dijo - "Vamos a poner Eustace con la tripulación."

"Puedo prestarte algo de ropa Ed" -Le dijo Peter a Edmund.

"Y Lucy, tu usaras la mía" -Susan me dijo.

Tan pronto me cambié de ropa me dirigí a la habitación principal. Susan y Caspian estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la ventana, mientras que Peter y Edmund estaban sentados a la mesa.

"¿Por lo tanto, Caspian, cuéntanos que está haciendo aquí en el mar?" -Preguntó Edmund.

"Bueno, yo estoy aquí para encontrar los siete Lores de la corte de mi padre. Lord Bern, Lord Revillian, Lord Rhoop, Lord Argoz, Lord Mavramorn, Lord Restimar , y Lord Octesian," -Caspian explicó- "Miraz los expulsó porque eran demasiado cercanos a mi Padre, y a mí. "

"¿Así que estamos navegando hacia el este?" -Le pregunté.

"Sí, esta es la dirección Miraz en la que los envió " -Caspian respondió- "Vamos a parar en las Islas solitarias y luego nos dirigiremos hacia el este."

"¡Tierra a la vista!" -un miembro de la tripulación llamó.

Caspian, Susan, Edmund y Peter se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia el exterior. Yo los seguí.

"No hay una bandera de Narnia a la vista" -observó Peter.

"Eso es raro, las Islas solitarias siempre han sido una parte de Narnia" -Susan comentó- "Debemos ir a tierra e investigar."

"Lo siento, mi reina, pero la opinión del Gran Rey Caspian es la principal en este barco" -respondió Drinian.

"Creo que deberíamos bajar a tierra" -respondió Caspian.

"Como quiera mi Rey" -Drinian respondió mientras hacía salir. Los ojos de Susan estaban furiosos.

"Uh oh, parece que el capitán es un hombre muerto" -murmuró Edmundo.

"No tan rápido Capitán," -le dijo Susan a Drinian. El capitán se volvió para mirar a mi hermana y su expresión se volvió temerosa-"¿Por qué se niegas mi sugerencia y aceptado Gran Rey Caspian cuando nuestras propuestas son exactamente las mismas? ¿Es porque soy una mujer? ¿Le he ofendido alguna manera? Por favor, si es tan amable, dígamelo." -Susan se calmó un poco.

"Conteste capitán, la Reina Susan no es cualquier reina, ella es la Gran Reina de Narnia" -Caspian respondió- "La opinión de ella, así como la de la Reina Lucy, el rey Edmund y el rey Peter importan también en este barco. No lo tome que por sentado".

"Como usted quiera, señor" -respondió Drinian antes de pasar a Susan- "Mis disculpas." -Dicho esto se marchó.

Susan tomo su arco y le entrego a Rhindon, a Caspian. Este le entrego su linterna a Edmund y me dio mi daga.

Peter se quedó en el barco y Caspian le dijo- "Si no estamos de vuelta al amanecer, envía un equipo de búsqueda." -Peter asintió con la cabeza. Vi su nueva espada atada a su cinturón. Tomamos una barca a tierra y nos dirigimos a dentro de un templo. Eustace estaba con nosotros.

"Eustace ven aquí y… cuida algo" -le dijo Edmund.

"Si primo Buena idea. Muy... lógica," contestó Eustace. Parecía asustado.

Eustace se quedó en la puerta, al tiempo que entramos. Susan ya tenía una flecha en la cuerda de su arco y Caspian tenía una ballesta.

Encontré un libro en el centro de la habitación.

"Se parece a algún tipo de tarifa..." -les susurré.

"Son traficantes de esclavos" -respondió Caspian. De la nada, los hombres cayeron desde el techo. Susan y Caspian dispararon flechas contra ellos, pero eran demasiados.

"Deja sus armas o la niña muere" -un hombre amenazó. Giramos la cabeza para encontrar Eustace con una daga en el cuello. Caspian miró a Susan y ella asintió con la cabeza. Caspian bajo Rhindon y el resto de nosotros bajamos nuestras armas. Lo siguiente que supimos que es que nos amarraban.

"¡Necio, yo soy tu rey!" -Gritó Caspian.

"¡Rey si claro!" -un hombre sonrió- "Toma a los dos y llévalos a las mazmorras! Estos tres los podemos vender en el mercado."

A Edmund y a Caspian se los llevaron, mientras que Susan, Eustace y yo fuimos llevados al mercado de esclavos.

_**Y…? ¿Que les pareció? Bueno déjenme sus opiniones críticas y mucho más en un comentario de nuevo le doy gracias a **_**carolittle **_**que me está ayudando con esta traducción… ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**_

_**Viky (3) & **__**Carito (w) **_


	3. Slave Traders and the First Lord

Choices:

_Bueno chic s esta es una traducción NO soy dueña de la historia la autora de esta es_WondaGal _la historia es en inglés y se titula de la misma manera, también he de agregar que NO soy dueña de Las crónicas de narnia… y les cuento que mi querida amiga_carolittle_esta de paseo y por eso este capítulo es corregido por una gran amiga mía __**Maar López**__... Bueno nos leemos abajo ;)_

_**El Comercio de Esclavos Y El Primer Lord.**_

_**(Edmund POV)**_

Caspian y yo estábamos atrapados en un calabozo.

"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí", le digo a Caspian, "Tenemos que salvar a Lucy y Susan."

"No hay manera de salir," dijo una voz desde las sombras. Los dos nos volvimos y encontramos a un anciano apoyado en la pared.

"Lord Bern?" Preguntó Caspian.

"Yo fui una vez un Lord y serví una vez a un Rey, Usted me recuerda a el" contestó lord Bern.

"Yo soy su hijo, Caspian X" respondió Caspian. Oí gritos que provenían de fuera. Así que fuimos hasta la ventana para asomarnos.

Algunas personas estaban siendo arrastradas lejos en una canoa.

"¿a dónde los llevan?" Preguntó Caspian.

"Tiene que observar", respondió Señor Bern.

Seguimos observando y vimos las personas situadas en la canoa y esta se dejó llevar hacia el mar. Entonces de la nada una niebla verde les rodeaba y cuando se aclaró ya no estaban por ningún lado.

"¿Qué pasó con ellos?" Le pregunté.

"Es un sacrificio que le dan a la niebla. La niebla apareció hace un par de semanas. Pescadores y marineros han desaparecido a causa de ella." contestó lord Bern.

Los guardias llegaron y arrastraron Caspian lejos.

_**Lucy POV:**_

Un hombre puso un signo de "vendidos" alrededor de mi cuello y me hizo a un lado. Luego arrastró a Susan hasta el estrado. Hubo silbidos.

"¿Quién va a hacer una oferta por esta chica bonita?" -preguntó el hombre.

"Me quedare con ella, así que mantén tus manos alejadas de ella" un hombre con un manto negro respondió: "Voy a quedarme con todos ustedes!" Y entonces se quitó la capa. Era Peter! Nos salvamos! La tripulación del Viajero del Alba apareció y tomó los traficantes de esclavos y nos liberaron. Mientras Peter le entregó a Susan su arco y sus flechas.

**Caspian POV:**

Edmund y yo nos las estamos arreglando para deshacernos de los guardias.

Edmund usó el ataque de un enemigo para liberarse. Luego cogió la daga la mano del hombre y me liberó. Lord Bern apareció y me lanzó a Rhindon. Acabe a los guardias en cuestión de segundos. Peter, Lucy, Eustace y Susan aparecieron ante nosotros.

Susan corrió a la directo a mis brazos, mientras que Eustace nos miró con recelo.

Besé su frente y me volví a Lord Bern.

"Mi rey esto fue dado a mí por su padre," me dijo mientras me entregaba una espada, "fue utilizada para proteger Narnia. Hay siete de estas."

"Tómalo Ed, tu no tienes una espada y no me gusta que estés indefenso", le digo a Edmund.

Edmund tomó la espada que estaba cubierta de tierra. Una multitud de los isleños se reunió y comenzó aplaudir y animarnos.

Regresamos al Viajero del Alba, pero antes de poder entrar el un hombre nos detuvo.

"Disculpe Majestades, mi esposa fue tomada por la niebla y me gustaría unirme a su equipo para encontrarla," el hombre nos dijo. Miré a Peter, Edmund, Lucy y Susan, todos asintieron.

"Bienvenido a la tripulación", le dije, "¿Cómo te llamas buen hombre?"

"Rhince," Contesto.

_**Lucy-POV**_

Rhince se dirigió a una niña. "Gael, ve a quedarte con tu tía. Sé una buena chica. Volveré pronto", le dijo a la niña.

Gael asintió y corrió a los brazos de su tía.

Nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha y Eustace intentó robar raciones de comida, así que Reepicheep le retó a un duelo, por supuesto Reepicheep ganó. Susan oyó un traqueteo de un barril y lo abrió para encontrar Gael.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos otro miembro de la tripulación", anunció Drinian.

"Gael?" Preguntó Rhince. Gael corrió a los brazos de su padre.

Le dije a Gael que se quedara en la habitación que compartía con Susan. Gracias a Dios las habitaciones eran grandes.

Miré a Caspian, Susan y Peter y me di cuenta por primera vez lo mucho que habían cambiado desde que Edmund y yo nos fuimos.

Susan estaba más hermosa de lo habitual. Ella estaba feliz, probablemente debido a Caspian.

Caspian Se parecía más a un hombre. Ya no era el adolescente torpe que era lo que lo había conocido por primera vez.

Caspian estaba de pie en la barandilla, con Susan.Y Peter debe de estar estado dentro de la cabina real.

Me di cuenta de que Caspian tenía una extraña costumbre de aparecer cuando pensado.

Miré a mi hermana y amado. Parecían tan felices juntos.

Me dirigí a la cabina Real y encontré Peter mirando un mapa en la mesa.

"Hola Lu", me dijo como saludo.

"Hola Peter," le salude, "¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?"

"Nadie lo sabe. Estoy citando a Caspian cuando digo, 'Aquí es donde comienza la verdadera aventura", "Peter dijo.

"Peter, ¿alguna vez extrañas Inglaterra?" Le pregunté.

Peter tiene una mirada lejana en sus ojos. "No, Lu, Pero si echo de menos a mamá y a papá, pero aparte de eso no tengo nada que perder. Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí en Narnia. Además, en Inglaterra me faltaba una parte de mí mismo. Soy rey de Narnia, y como Aslan dice: "Una vez Rey O Reina de Narnia, siempre Rey o Reina de Narnia '", Peter me dijo.

"Tierra a la vista!" un hombre grito. Peter y yo fuimos a cubierta.

"Parece deshabitada", señaló Susan.

"Sí, eso parece," Caspian dijo "Vamos a ir a tierra."

_**Gracias por leer y de nuevo le pido su opinión ¿qué le pareció? También les agradezco sus comentarios y les pido perdón por la demora estuve un poco enferma (Gripe) pero ya estoy bien, hasta el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias de nuevo…**_

_**ATT:**_

_**Viky, Maar and Carolitlte ;D**_


End file.
